


Dead Man Walking

by wincest_4life (malec_4ever)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, but big brother is on his way, wee sam gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life
Summary: Just a little story that popped into my head this morning. Wee Sam gets grabbed by a pervert, but Dean comes to his rescue. The pervert does think some perverted thoughts, so if that bothers you, then I will understand if you pass on this, my lovelies. Dean has potty mouth.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on ffnet, January 14, 2017

**HELLO EVERYBODY. xooxoxxoxo**

Yes, deannaG in the house. Oh man, I am out of practice. LOL, I spent fifteen minutes doing battle with my computer trying to figure out how to get this started. Totally forgot about 'workpad'. I'm a mess. :)

**hugs everybody** Chuck I miss you all. TWO and a HALF years? Holy crap, I _**have**_ been gone a long time. I'm so sorry, my darlings. **hugs everybody some more**

Well, I'm here now. \o/

Okay, I'm thinking about a story in regards to how Dean taught Wee Sammy 'the code'. So, last night, I read **The** **Trickster Gets His Just Desserts** to get some inspiration. I know you are not supposed to have favorites, BUT that is a fave of mine. I always cry at the same scene and I always smile at the end.

Anyway, this morning I woke up with THIS story in my head. And me not being a fool _(when Agnes decides to pay me a visit, I'm all ears)_ I got my ass in front of the computer, and I'm ready to share this bad boy with YOU, my dear readers. xoxo

 **DEAR READER** : Shut up deannaG and get to the story NOW!

Sorry. :p

...

 **A/N1:** Remember Young!Sam in **AfterSchool Special**? This story takes place during that episode.

 **A/N2:** The bad guy has perverted thoughts, so I'm warning for slight child abuse.

 **A/N3:** As usual, Sam and Dean Winchester belong to Kripke and co. 'Clyde' and 'the code' belong to me.

 **A/N4** : I know I'm forgetting something, but if it comes to mind, I'll add it later. For now let's get on with the show. :)

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Clyde glances at the sleeping boy on the bed. The boy is handcuffed, but it is hard to see them with the shirt's long sleeves. The boy must be wearing his father's shirt, there is no way, that shirt is HIS.

Clyde goes over to the boy's backpack that is on the kitchen table and rummages through it. He finds a test paper. _99.5_ , wow, the boy is smart. The boy's name is Sam Winchester.

Clyde hears the boy, no, SAM, moving around on the bed and looks over at him.

Sam is sitting up and looking around the one room cabin. He sees Clyde looking at him and says nothing, just continues looking around.

Clyde waits for Sam to start crying for his Mom, like all the other boys have done. Clyde likes comforting the boys and after a while the boys LIKE his comfort, or else Clyde gets mad. But Clyde doesn't want to think about that yet. He likes Sam and wants to comfort him, but Sam is still just looking around the cabin.

Clyde goes back to rummaging through Sam's backpack. He hears the handcuffs click as Sam moves around on the bed. He glances over at the boy and Sam is calmly looking at him. Those damn long sleeves are still covering the handcuffs.

Clyde likes seeing the boys chained. He should go over and cut those annoying sleeves, but there is something worldly in the boy's eyes that makes Clyde apprehensive about getting too close to him.

So for now, Clyde is happy to go through his things and wait for Sam's inevitable cries for his Mom.

Eventually, Clyde gets tired of the silence and walks towards the bed.

"Sammy, are you hungry?"

As he says the boy's name, Sam's eyes narrow and the room seems to get fifty degrees colder.

Clyde stops walking and takes four steps back before he realizes what he is doing. Clyde, for the first time, is SCARED of a boy.

The tapping of a branch on the window makes Clyde jump. He walks back to the kitchen table. He needs to regain control of the situation, but doesn't know how he lost it in the _**first**_ place.

He concentrates on the tapping of the branch as a way to calm himself and notices that there seems to be a pattern. Strange.

_tap tap tap break tap tap break tap break_

The same pattern. More than strange, more like weird.

Clyde glances at Sam. Sam is looking at him and SMILING?

Clyde feels a cold chill go down his back. Something is going on.

The tapping of the branch has stopped, and NOW the silence scares Clyde.

He jumps when there is a knock on the door. He glances at Sam and the boy is STILL smiling at him.

Clyde is afraid to move.

He saw Sam standing by himself while he drove past Truman High and thought he had gotten lucky. But now, he is wondering if he had been set up by God. Or the Devil.

Clyde hears a floor panel creak behind him and turns around. He is shoved against the wall and a knife is pressed against his throat. He looks into a pair of cold green eyes, and knows that he is in deep trouble.

Cold Green Eyes says, "Did he hurt you?"

Clyde foolishly gets ready to answer until he realizes that Cold Green Eyes isn't talking to him.

Sam answers, "No."

Cold Green Eyes nods and slowly backs away from Clyde.

Clyde straightens up and before he can question his 'visitor', Cold Green Eyes stabs him in the heart, then pulls the knife back out.

Clyde blinks and falls to the floor dead.

Dean looks at the man coldly, then a movement out the corner of his eye makes him smile. He turns around in time to catch Sam as he runs towards him. Dean easily picks up his brother and hugs him close. Sam rests his head on his big brother's shoulder and holds him tight.

Dean rests his head against Sam's head for a few minutes. Then gently puts Sam back on his feet. They start walking towards the door.

Sam throws the handcuffs at Clyde's dead body as they pass by.

Dean grabs Sam's backpack off the kitchen table.

They get outside, walk past a bright yellow Alliance and stop at a dark green Cavalier. Dean opens the door. Sam gets in the car and relaxes into the seat. Dean closes the door and goes around to the driver's side. He gets in and starts the car.

Sam smiles, "You have the keys?"

Dean laughs, "Paul let me borrow his car. I told him, I wanted to take my little brother to the circus over the weekend."

Sam punches Dean in the arm, "Jerk".

Dean laughs, "Bitch".

They drive away from the cabin, and Dean gets on the highway. Sam rests his head back against the seat and closes his eyes.

Dean glances at Sam, "Hungry?"

Sam nods without opening his eyes.

"I'll drop off at the diner near the motel and pick up that chicken dinner you like?"

Sam nods again.

Dean laughs, "Always the conversationalist, Sammy."

Sam smiles.

Dean asks, "So what did he say that pissed you off? Did he insult your hair?"

Sam opens his eyes and looks at Dean, "What are you talking about?"

Dean smiles, "I looked through the window, just to make sure I had the right asshole. I couldn't hear what he said, but I saw you tense up. That's why I gave you the code, so you knew that I was there."

Sam shrugs, "It's not a big deal."

Dean snorts, "He _**did**_ insult your hair."

Sam leans back, closes his eyes and whispers, "He called me 'Sammy'."

Dean gives Sam's leg a squeeze. Sam places his hand over Dean's.

They drive to the diner. Dean picks up food and drives them back to the motel.

As they eat, Dean tells Sam about getting to their meet up spot and not finding his little brother there. He questioned a few people and was told that _an older man_ , who they all believed to be Sam's 'father', had picked him up in a yellow car. They even saw what direction the yellow car went.

That is when, Dean asked Paul to borrow his car.

Bright car like that and Dean found it in no time. A quick look through the window, Dean saw his little brother, and knew he had found the right asshole.

Or as far as he was concerned, _Dead Man Walking_.

Sam tells Dean about waking up handcuffed. But the paper clip in his pocket, took care of that in minutes, and Dean's hand me down shirt, kept it a secret.

Sam was ready to escape after the man called him 'Sammy', but hearing that Dean was there, changed that.

After dinner, they watch television.

Sam nods off.

Dean picks him up and easily carries him into the bedroom. Dean tucks him into his bed. He goes back into the main room, turns off the tv, the lights and makes sure the door is locked and the salt line is perfect.

Dean turns off the bedroom light and looks at his bed.

Instead he gently moves Sam over and lies down next to him. Right now, he needs to be close to his brother.

Dean smiles, as Sam rolls over in his sleep and rests his head on Dean's chest, his arms going around Dean, guess he isn't the only one, who needs a little closeness.

Dean falls asleep, with Sam safe and sound in his arms, just like when they were younger.

_THE END_

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

And I start my vacation with this little gem.

**sigh** I really do need to finish up **Dean Takes Care of Sammy**. My Season 8 coda. I should read that next and get inspired.

But for now, enjoy this and let me know what you think. xoxoox


End file.
